This invention relates to a container construction and more particularly to a foldable cardboard blank for forming a basket-like construction.
There are numerous containers for carrying both utilitarian and decorative objects. One type of container is a basket which includes an object carrying bottom with a handle. Such baskets are used for utilitarian purposes or for decorative purposes, such as in the Easter season to carry Easter eggs or the like in a decorative container.
Many Easter baskets presently formed of a woven straw-like material can be expensive and present some difficulties in shipping and handling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container construction which is inexpensive to manufacture and is readily shippable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a decorative Easter basket construction which is inexpensive to manufacture and readily shippable.
Paper and cardboard have been used to form various types of articles. An advantage of paper or cardboard is that it can be formed into a blank and then folded to provide the desired ultimate shape or appearance and can have the desired strength.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a paper or cardboard blank from which a container can be formed or shaped.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inexpensive foldable container or Easter basket which can be readily shipped.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.